Baila para mí
by 39medalla
Summary: En este capítulo apreciaremos a Twilight ayudando a su novia Rarity a escoger que vestidos que donara, pero en eso se encuentran con un viejo traje, el primer trajo que diseño Rarity, que fue un traje de ballet.


_**La Magia del Sexo.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y serie de My Little pony no es mío, es de Lauren Faust.**_

**El cuarto capítulo de mi serie! Esta vez Twilight x Rarity, en este capítulo apreciaremos a Twilight ayudando a su novia Rarity a escoger que vestidos donara, pero en eso se encuentran con un viejo traje, el primer trajo que diseño Rarity, que fue un traje de ballet.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capítulo 4: **__**Baila para mí.**_

-Oh cariño, me preguntaba ¿si podrías ayudarme a escoger la ropa que voy a donar este año?-, le suplico Rarity, a su novia Twilight poniendo los ojos de cachorra más lamentable que podía, para convencerla.

-Rarity, sabes que no debes hacer eso para convencerme.-, dijo la Twilight riéndose, -Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta la actuación- dijo la unicornio, besando a su novia, -Bueno ¿Y qué ropa vas a donar?-, pregunto Twilight, -La que ya no uso cariño- le respondió Rarity.

_**Más tarde ese día.**_

Twilight y Rarity se encontraban en la butic, escogiendo que vestidos y trajes que serían donados, el tiempo paso y entre risas y besas, Twilight se topó con algo, una pequeña caja roja, con incrustaciones de diamante rojo en ella.

-¿Rarity que hay en esta caja?-, pregunto Twilight, enseñándole la caja, -Oh, es mi caja de recuerdos- dijo con una voz de melancolía al recordar su infancia, se acercó a la caja y con su magia las joyas comenzaron a rodar hasta que la caja se abrió, dejando ver a Twilight su contenido.

Fotos, Dibujos, Premios, Cartas y una variedad de cosas-

-Esta eres tu- pregunto Twilight tomando una foto en donde Rarity estaba vestida como una bruja, -Ja,Ja,Ja si fue para una obra- continuo sacando más y más cosas, -¿Y esta?- volvió a peguntar la unicornio morada, -Fue de un baile en mi escuela, fui la reina del baile hasta que me gradué- presumió Rarity.

Las horas pasaron, y entre risas y caricias, entre varios momentos, y recuerdos, Twilight saco un viejo Tutu, era rosa, con dos listones en los cascos delanteros, claro estaba algo descolorido por el paso del tiempo, pero aún era hermoso.

-¿Y esto?- Pregunto Twilight, -Fue el primer vestido que diseña, cuando comencé a practicar ballet, -¿Ballet, sabes bailar ballet?- pregunto Twilight, -Si ¿Por qué cariño?-, le pregunto Rarity, -Baila para mí-, le dijo Twilight, -¿Eh… como dijiste?-, le pregunto Rarity sonrojada, -Quiero que bailes para mí-, le dijo Twilight.

Rarity no sabía que hacer o decir, ¿Si sabía las intenciones de su novia? Claro que sí, y aunque lo había estado posponiendo sabía que debían hacerlo. Twilight le había estado insistiendo desde hace algún tiempo, y Rarity tenía miedo de que Twilight se cansara de sus niñerías y la dejara.

Sabía que era el momento, así que decidió complacer a su novia, con su deseo. Cerraron el local, se aseguraron de que Sweeti Bell y sus amigas no molestaran, Fueron hasta su habitación, cerraron ventanas y puertas, era momento de la verdad.

La música de un toca disco comenzó a sonar, y Rarity salió con un Tutu muy erótico, Twilight se sonrojo, comenzó a bailar muy atractivamente y seductoramente para ella, tocándola, posando sugestivamente, rosándose y tocándose.

Cuando Twilight libero a su pene, Rarity no se inmuto ni dejo de bailar, vio como crecía y se endurecía, pero igual no se detuvo, solo continuo bailando, bueno hubiera seguido si no fuera porque Twilight se abalanzó sobre ella.

Cayeron sobre la cama, compartiendo un apasionada y lujurioso beso, fue Rarity la que lucho un poco para separarse de ella, no porque no le gustara, sino porque necesitaba oxígeno. Pero eso no detuvo sus besos, le daba pequeños besos en los labios, el cuello, y los hombros.

-No Twilight, ¿Espera por favor?-, le dijo Rarity, respirando profundamente, Twilight siguió bajando, besando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su zona media, beso suavemente aquella zona, hundiendo su lengua en su feminidad.

-No… Twilight… espera- suplico Rarity, claro que no quería que se detuviese, sus elegantes modeles y refinado comportamiento se lo impedían, Twilight se apartó y la miro con visible decepción; -¿No quieres hacerlo?-, fue más que obvia la decepción Twilight, -¡No! Es que… yo… quería… acerté… sentir… bien a ti-, lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Twilight estaba atónica, creyó que Rarity era muy culta y refinada como para hacer algo así, pero si ella quería hacerlo, ella no la detendría, se recostó en la cama su pene erecto le dolía, necesitaba liberarlo de tanta tensión, y Rarity se ocuparía de eso.

Twilight se recostó y Rarity poco a poco lo tomo entre sus cascos, y comenzó a hacer un lento movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, _"Jamás creí que haría algo tan pervertido"_ pensó Rarity, _"Creí que usaría su boca"_ pensó Twilight mirándola a los ojos fijamente, _"Tal vez debería decirle" _en ese momento Twilight tomo de la crin a Rarity y guio la cara de Rarity asía su miembro.

Sabiendo lo que sucedía Rarity abrió poco a poco la boca y engullo el pene de Twilight, fue lento y tímida, avergonzada por lo que sucedía, los cascos de Twilight le impedían separarse de su miembro, hasta que de repente y sin aviso hubo una explosión de su semilla en su boca.

Rarity se sentó delante de ella y trato de tragar todo lo que pudo, el resto calo en sus cascos que después lamio, Twilight se sentó la beso y luego la recostó a ella, abrió lentamente sus piernas y se posiciono en su entrada, miro a los ojos a Rarity, y le pregunto:

-Puedo hacerlo-, y Rarity solo le dijo -Se gentil, Por favor-, Twilight asintió y comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, Rarity hiso una mueca de dolor, mientras Twilight se introducía en ella, Rarity cerró los ojos evitando que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Si quieres me detengo-, le dijo Twilight frotando su rostro con su mejilla, -!No tu solo continua¡- le grito Rarity, y en una gran envestida se introdujo en ella, lo más fuerte que pudo, sacando un fuerte grito de dolor de ella.

Twilight comenzó a moverse más rápido, Rarity intento soportar lo mejor que pudo el movimiento de Twilight, los gemidos y gritos eran fuertes, Rarity logro voltear a Twilight y quedar ella encima.

Rarity empezó a cabalgar a Twilight mientras se besaban, no podían resistir más, estaban llegando a su clímax, y en otra explosión Twilight se liberó en Rarity esparciendo toda su semilla por su matriz.

Estaban muy cansadas, y se quedaron dormidas, así juntas, todavía conectadas, por el pene de Twilight, que continuo expulsando semen por un momento, antes de detenerse.

Tal vez, más tarde Rarity podría bailar un poco más, para ella.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bueno lamento el retraso pero aquí está el capítulo número 4 y no se cuánto voy a tardar en subir el siguiente pero lo haré lo más pronto posible, gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar.**_


End file.
